Black ICE
Black ICE is a HOI4 total conversion mod, developed and supported by its dedicated team. Introduction This mod aims to be the premier historical immersion mod for Hearts of Iron IV. Consequently, this huge and expansive work requires you, the player, to carefully consider your strategic position and generally requires a greater level of commitment to get the most out of the game. This mod isn't for the faint hearted. We have added a huge array of military equipment as well as specific armor, aircraft and ships for all of the major nations. The National Focus trees have been re-worked for all the major and many of the minor nations (including other mods which have generously allowed BICE to use their focus trees). Expanded laws and politics allows the player more flexibility in how you choose to run your nation. We have also comprehensively re-worked and expanded the OOBs, divisional templates, research options and equipment production for all nations. Certain new research will provide new units, whilst others provide either new equipment or upgrades for existing units. To help offset the costs of producing equipment, specialised factories can be built (e.g. tank, artillery, small arms etc). These buildings will lower the cost of the equipment associated with them. The AI is a capable and fully functioning opponent and has been enhanced with all the technologies, equipment and units where it helps gameplay and historical accuracy. Simply put, we realise that Black Ice isn't for everyone. If you like a high level of detail alongside complicated choices, options, and possibilities then this mod is for you. Overview * Features, Patch Notes * Black ICE v3.0.6 Dev Diary #2: PDX forums, Reddit * Black ICE v3.0.6 Dev Diary #1: Reddit, PDX forums Included Mods * 'The Belgian Lion Roars Again' by Thinking_waffle * 'A Swedish Tiger' by Herman Lindqvist * More Unit Levels - Vanilla range by CrouchingLemur * 'France Total Rework' French National Focus by Faust * The Dutch Lion Roars Again - A Dutch National Focus Overhaul by paTchie * Star and Crescent Turkish National Focus mod by pompelmo * Polish NF mod " Miedzymorze Extended by Aravial, ZMIANA, and Binch" * China National Focus by Kappa * TURK Leaders mod by Barbaros * Better Ireland v2.0 by Antonius Magnus * Portugal Total Rework by EagleEye * Lords of Winter - Finland Focuses by Nightingale * Viva España - A National Focus and Overhaul Mod for Spain by Verenikin * Japanese National Focus by Verenikin * Gfx-ship Profiles by Cpack * Carpet Bombing Effects by Steven(Steam) * immersive equipment mod by machotacoman * Expert AI mod by Chrondite * Italian Generals mod by leonardus and loffreda65 * HoI4: Partisan Mod by Micteca Release History BlackIce was formed by Hearts of Iron fans to enhance the experience we can get from the base game. First developed for HOI3 (2009), BlackICE took over from Didiay's ICE after FTM expansion, and later with HOI4 release (2016) the team moved to make use of the new engines more advanced capabilities. See also